100 Keys to a Burning Desire
by Rikotsu
Summary: Rating and genre will definitely vary, the genre and rating will stay at Romance and M though. Enjoy 100 NaLu drabbles!(Warning some stories maybe ooc)
1. Losing You

**A/N: I decided to make 100 NaLu one-shots. Hope you like them, ratings and genre will vary, but I'll keep the genre at romance.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima!**

**Losing You**

**Rated: K+ for slight cursing here and there**

**Tragedy/Romance**

**Summary: You never realize how much you love someone…. Till they're gone.**

You could almost hear their shouts and screams at each other from a mile away. The venom dripping from her voice, the hurt and reasoning in his. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel were having one of their nightly arguments.

It was always terrible, the words they'd throw at each other would ache their hearts so much. She would throw something at him like a bottle or some hard object, He'd catch it or it'd collide with the ground. You would wonder why two people who are married would be this way, but it really wasn't always like this.

When they were first dating, they were so lovey-dovey with each other it was sickening. The day they got married was a great accomplishment on both halves and their friends, everyone was happy for the two, as were the new weds-to-be.

It was going smoothly at first, they would go places together, vacation wise or in general spending their moments never leaving one another. He cherished her with all his heart, giving her flowers, kisses, and everything she desired rather she did or didn't need it. She couldn't hope to be with another man, she would give him massages, love, comfort and a mans normal needs.

So you would wonder… What led to how the two are now?

It probably started six years after their wedding, sometime after a passion filled night between the two, and question of her being pregnant came, when she went to do a pregnancy test, she failed. Trying over and over again they begun to wonder what was wrong. They went to their local hospital and came to a heartbreaking confession from the doctor.

Lucy's incapability of having children… Although disappointed Natsu didn't mind, he was happy just being with her. But Lucy cared, she was ashamed and embarrassed, her hopes in a family ruined.

She _is_ still very happy to have Natsu, more than you'd think, but how much she yearned for a child. That's when Natsu recommended adoption. She didn't know rather to do it or not, the woman really wanted her own child from both her and her husband.

It was a tad bit cruel indeed, he made a mistake telling her that. That's when she questioned if he would personally want to raise a child knowing it wasn't his.

"That's a terrible question! Why would it matter whose it is!?" His voice was angry, he couldn't believe the kind hearted woman he married would say that. "Because! What if the child wanted to know why there's absolutely no appearance similar to us!?"

"That's obvious! You tell them!"

"But that's despicable! I couldn't live with the child anymore, knowing we're why they're so heartbroken!" Their argument continued, and soon the topics changed. Bad fits started forming and those fits soon turned into heated arguments. Everyday was a war zone, tears and broken dreams were shed.

That's what had led us to where we are now two years after their first argument.

"So you don't give a damn if I leave?!" It hurt, his wife who he still loved so much didn't seem to care about the love that was once between them "No! I wouldn't! Go kill yourself in the Marines if you want!" He sighed softly "You're terrible" Mumbling under his breath he went outside to take a walk, just to calm his mind and sort things.

That's right, Natsu Dragneel was going to the Marine Corps, and he was leaving the following day.

When he left she broke down into tears, she didn't know why. She was over positive that she know longer loved the man she spent over six years loving, but yet, the thought of him leaving and possibly never coming back stung her heart, but why? Should it?

Natsu knew she probably didn't love him anymore, not many marriages last after all. But he loved her too much to lose her, he was going to miss her tremendously when gone. Regardless she returns his love.

She sat there crying and about an hour later, Natsu returned. He was shocked to find his wife crying on their living room floor, almost immediately he rushed to her side and tried comforting her. She tried slapping him away but her husband still wouldn't budge "Hey, it's ok Luce."

Turning to look at him with teary eyes she hugged him back and when things calmed down, he was first to speak "Luce, can you at least come see me off tomorrow?" Without thinking she nodded "Yes." Kissing her head he thanked her and picked her up bridal, carrying her off to bed so she could sleep.

When the next day came, Lucy woke up in Natsu's strong and comfortable embrace. She turned her head slightly to find him sleeping soundly, not wanting to interrupt his dream land she carefully moved her body away from his and replaced her presence with a pillow.

Lucy took a shower, and decided she would act how a wife should act to her husband because he was going to leave. So she was making breakfast for the both of them, packed clothes she knew he'd find necessary and left his bag open so he could add his needs as well.

Natsu woke up to the smell of breakfast in the morning, which was strange. The space between his arms was occupied with a pillow. He walked to his kitchen to find his love, making food enthusiastically, and there were two sets of plates, silverware and glasses. He couldn't believe she had actually made him breakfast.

She turned to look at him with a smile plastered on her face. He was so happy, walking to hug her waist he hugged her and smiled as he kissed her head "Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

After they ate the couple got dressed and ready to head to the airport. Natsu added a few photos of his friends to his bag, and a picture of him and Lucy's wedding day. Smiling at the memory he sighed, how he was going to miss her. He was no fool, he knew that the reason she made breakfast was indeed to be nice to him.

Picking up his bag he headed out to the car where he saw Lucy waiting and smiling at him, locking the front door. He got in the car and they took off, and the car ride was silent.

The two arrived and exited the car, it was hard to walk around in the terminal, it was stuffed with people everywhere. Natsu hugged Lucy tightly and she stood there limp, he smiled brightly at her "I'll miss you Luce." She smiled at him back "Yeah." He didn't care if she was lying or telling the truth, he kissed her "I love you." Then he ran off, and she stood there with wide and shocked eyes, watching as he left.

That's when it hit her, how lonely she was going to be without him, how much she was going to miss his voice, how much she was going to miss his presence "Don't go…" She mumbled softly. Tears fell down her face, now she truly knew why she broke down and cried at the thought of him leaving. She thought she hated him, but she loves him.

His figure slowly got farther away, and she tried chasing after him "NO! Natsu don't go!" The people around her were pushing and he disappeared into the crowd "Natsu!" He wouldn't be able to hear her with everyone around talking "Natsu! Natsu, I love you!" 

Finally after so long she said it, but her words would go unheard, and she could never see him again. She really didn't know how much she loved him, until he was gone, she may have just lost him forever.

**A/N: SHIIIT! That sucked ass! I'll probably change that completely later, my brother just left a few hours ago for the Marines. You know, I **_**really**_** did think that I disliked him. I really did, he's a dick and he's annoying. But watching his departure, I almost broke down in tears. I won't see him for a while and by God I'm going to miss him.**

**Sorry this was short and shitty, but 99 more one-shots to go guys! Please stay to read them!~**

**Don't forget to review~ :***

**-Riko**


	2. Glad I Met You

**A/N: Ok story two!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs rightfully to Hiro Mashima!**

**Prompt: Glad I met you**

**Rated: K**

**Romance/(slight)Humor**

**Summary: Meeting someone in a café when you're alone can be comforting!**

Lucy Heartfilia, a bodacious blonde with clear chocolate brown eyes. Currently she was alone as she stared off in to the distance watching the ocean from a café window in Hargeon, her eyes scanned as the waves crashed and the clear blue water shined from the reflection of the sun. Taking a sip from her frappe she sighed in content and looked at seagulls fight with each other.

"It's beautiful don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it really is…-W-what the? W-wait who are you?" She didn't even notice a man sit at the seat across from her, turning her head she was shocked to see him smiling as if they knew each other.

"Why are you sitting here, and who are you?!" She jumped out of her seat, the metal chair creaked rather loudly but loud enough as she raised her voice in surprise and question making him wave his hand up and down, and look around as people started to stare "Woah, woah quiet down you'll disturb people around you-"

"Answer my question!"

"Ok, ok geez.. You're really something you know?-"

"Just answer!" He chuckled and stared at her amused "The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." She stared suspiciously at him and sat back down, her eyes scanned him to make sure he wasn't some creep.

His clothes were a gray vest-like shirt with white sleeves and he had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a chiseled face and tanned skin, his eyes were a deep onyx that bore straight in to you, his smile was wide and slanted but handsome.

Then there was his hair… His pink hair, it was very strange and spiked everywhere but she couldn't help but think it suited him. He looked normal, not like some creep as she suspected.

"You're such a weirdo, you know, normally someone would introduce themselves to a person before checking them out." Her face became red in embarrassment "S-sorry, just I thought you were some creep." He raised a brow and smirked.

"So, Natsu what brings you here?" She asked in pure curiosity, especially since people don't just sit down in front of a stranger.

"Not much y'know? I was just walking around town, happen to stare and walk by the café only to see you staring out to the distance and you looked lonely so I joined you." Her eyes widened and her cheeks became redder as a small and nervous smile creped to her face "Oh.. I was, thanks."

He smiled widely at her, and she became surprised his face didn't give up on him, although couldn't help when a bright smile came upon her too "No prob, wanna tell me your name now, miss?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"So Luce, wanna get out of here and come with me for a walk?"

"Yes."

The two walked around town, not knowing where in particular they were going but just enjoyed each others company, and they couldn't be happier that he saw her in that café.

**A/N: Based a little off ending 15. Short but sweet(?) Well That's story two! Don't forget to review. **

**98 more!~ Fuck me.**

**-Riko**


End file.
